


Soporific

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Crowley is quite content to nap, even when he's not trying to sleep through something unpleasant.





	Soporific

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme 2019 prompt: sleepy

Crowley stretched, spine cracking as he turned on his side and settled into the comfiest position he could manage.

It wasn't difficult. Aziraphale's sofa was very comfy, to the point he wouldn't be surprised if it attempted to assimilate him into the seat cushions.

The Angel had never seen much point in sleeping, it wasn't as though either of them needed it. Crowley however saw the benefits in a good nap, especially if it meant Aziraphale's fingers carding through his hair.

The benefits had been increasing lately. There was a very good chance that once he'd finished napping, still languid from sleep and contented, that Aziraphale might allow him to turn in his lap. To unbutton his trousers and suck him down to the root. It was easier to relax his jaw when he was still sleepy, and so far Aziraphale had yet to raise one single complaint.


End file.
